


Our Flowers will Bloom Again

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Kissing, Miscarriage, Pregnancy - holding someone while they miscarry, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: After Persephone miscarries, can Hades move past painful memories to help both of them heal?





	Our Flowers will Bloom Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



“Please!” she cried out, trembling in his arms. He was silent, holding her tighter as she shook. 

 

There was no power he possessed that could stop this. They were alone in this place of the dead. 

 

“Please,” she whispered, her strength draining and she was pale, so pale. “ _ Please, _ ” she begged and he felt her shuddering, her legs shaking violently as blood soaked through their bed. 

 

The smell made him recoil, the sight had him ill, and her sobbing broke his heart. 

 

“ _ Please, please, no _ …” she begged and pleaded, but there were no other gods here, but they two. There was no one to appease, no one to give sacrifice to; theirs was a land of suffering and loneliness. 

 

She cried, arching in his arms, going rigid and he forced himself to look down, between his wife’s legs, to the evidence of her immense suffering. 

 

This was a place of death, and no life would be born here. 

 

Hades blamed himself, but he kept his tongue tight, holding his wife and their unborn child. All the happiness they had felt these last months vanished with one deafening cry, when Persephone had collapsed before him in pain, her dresses soaked through with blood. He knew it was his fault, but he did everything he could, until he had to accept that… 

 

Persephone was exhausted, asleep in his arms, their child… 

 

He would have liked to have raised the babe, but the Fates had not deemed it so. 

 

Hades held the both of them until she could not tolerate the baby’s coldness any longer. He did what was needed for her, ignoring his weariness, until it was time for her to return to the world of light and flowers. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Husband…” Persephone whispered and Hades knew not what to do. Memories, dark, wretched memories tortured him still, the blood, the smell, the  _ taste _ . “Husband,  _ please _ ,” she beckoned to him and he felt trapped. Trapped by his own weakness and cowardice. 

 

“Persephone…” She was his light and he feared losing her. He feared ever touching her again even more, lest he be the death of her. He dreaded her being in Hades with him and yet wept deeply, longing for her return. Upon her return, he would sequester himself away from her and… 

 

“ _ Husband _ …” Persephone bit her bottom lip, like she always had, before… 

 

He tasted metallic at the memory. How long had it been? How many years had passed, since that day? That horrible, terrible day? How many cycles had passed, having to say goodbye to his wife, and regretting the distance he put between them when she was here, only for him to repeat it again, once she returned to him? 

 

_ “Please _ …” she whispered and he sucked in a breath. 

 

Desire rushed through him, and it hurt, it hurt to want her so badly, and yet he feared touching her. But for how long could he deny her, before she left him and returned to the land of light and flowers, for good? 

 

“Persephone…” Hades gripped the wood of his chair, his nails carving into it, but he could not let himself go to her, not yet, not yet… 

 

“ _ Husband _ …” She sounded so sweet, a hint of a moan in the back of her throat. Long hair tumbled over her shoulders in thick waves, golden still, having only just returned from the world of light and flowers.

 

“ _ Persephone _ …” he hissed out, rooted as he watched her. She looked at him, flicking out her tongue and that always did drive him mad. 

 

“How long… How long, husband, have you denied me?” she said with a pout, trailing a hand down her body, lingering at her breast and Hades felt powerless against her. “ _ Please _ …” 

 

That word again, and though his heart raced, fighting off dreaded memories, his lusts soared. More than anything, he wanted her, to taste her and hold her and make her cry out again and again and again. But still, he could not remove himself from his chair, stiff and rigid as he watched her lips fall into a frown. 

 

“You do not eat… You do not sleep… Husband, please…” She was trembling now, tears welling in her eyes, he could tell. “Do… do you love me no longer?” 

 

He gasped, he shuddered, he left his chair and stood before her, not exactly sure how or when he moved. “Persephone, no…” She recoiled and he cursed himself for being so careless with his words. “Please, my love, do not say such things, I…” 

 

Word were never easy for him, and even after all this time, he struggled to speak openly with Persephone. Tears fell from her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her, towering over her and holding her close. She was warm, radiating from the world of light and flowers and he let his eyes slide shut, taking in her sweet scent. “Hades…” she gasped out, her arms coming up, her thin fingers tangling in his thick robes. 

 

She radiated warmth and he reacted, breathing in her scent, having missed her terribly. It had been so long since he had embraced her, since he had shown her the affection that was rightly due to her and he felt guilty, but he knew not what else to do. 

 

“ _ Please _ … My husband… I am not broken, I-I—” 

 

He shushed her, pressing his mouth against hers. She tasted of flowers and he moaned, opening his mouth to let her tongue dance against his. He was always the weaker of the two of them, bending easily to her desires. 

 

She pulled away, her cheeks reddened, her eyes still watery, but she smiled and he could only smile back. Persephone was his light, his joy and he stood as he watched her lithe fingers deftly undoing her sashes, her belts that held her robes shut. 

 

How cruelly long had it been, since he had lavished his wife with proper attention? How long had it been since he had seen her,  _ all _ of her? 

 

Long, silky robes billowed out around her, and she stood bare before him. He sucked in a breath, trembling, nervous. She smiled and seemed to lack his hesitation. Persephone held such strength and he stood still for her, as she undid his sashes and belts, pushing his robes from his shoulders. He shuddered and felt cold, feeling his silks sliding from his back and hips, down his thighs, until they too pooled on the stones beneath them. 

 

He knew not what she wanted, what she would allow, but his cock was hard at the juncture of his thighs all the same. So dearly, he had missed her touch, her warmth, her love. 

 

Persephone took him by the hand, leading him to their marriage bed. Life had begun and ended in their bed and he tried not to think of it, but it was always there, taunting him in the back of his mind. 

 

Strong fingers tugged at his chin and he found soft lips pressing against his own again, washing the memories away. His eyes slid shut and he savoured their kiss, chaste as it was. 

 

“ _ Please _ ,” she whispered, pulling away and Hades had to force his eyes open, to watch his wife making herself comfortable on their bed, surrounded by thick silks and plush furs. “I  _ want _ …” she trailed off, her breath hitching as she skirted her fingers down her abdomen, caressing through her thick thatch of hair. 

 

He had no power to stop that horrible night from happening, but  _ this _ , this he could help his wife with. To bring her comfort, to share her warmth and shower her with his love. This much, Hades knew he could do, had to do. “ _ Yes _ …” he breathed out, one knee on the bed, his other foot still rooted to the stone floor. “ _ Yes _ ,” he repeated, his cock aching, his heart throbbing to possess her. 

 

Her smile warmed him, enticed him. Her parted lips beckoned to him, her fingers playing in her short hairs and it was he that moaned loudly, taking himself from the floor, crawling on hands and knees to her. Warmth rolled off her body and he gasped out, her fingers wet from herself, smelling of her heady scent. He kissed her palm and suckled the wetness from her fingers. 

 

“ _ Hades _ …” she gasped out and he captured her lips in his own, laying himself atop her. She was soft and he had desperately missed her touch. 

 

"Persephone..." he whispered back to her, feeling her fingers tangling in his long, dark hair. The gold was fading from her curls, her hair turning as black as his, just as it always did when she returned from the world of light and flowers. She was beautiful, mid-transformation, her cheeks flushed and he wasted no time in kissing her, letting her absorb his powers, as he, too, reveled in the light she brought to him.

 

He wanted to be slow and gentle, but she was forceful, her hand untangling from his hair, skirting down his back with her nails. She snuck around his hip and got her hand between their bodies, reaching for him as she grinned.

 

Hades gasped, bucking into her hand, even as nervousness and trepidation filled him.

 

"Do not fear me, husband..." she groaned out, her eyes fluttering shut as she stroked him. It was her that moaned loudly as pre-seed leaked from him, her thumb swiping over the tip, pulling his skin back to expose all of his sensitivity to her wicked, knowing fingers.

 

He bucked into the air, her hand not nearly enough, and he knew that she would not be satisfied with only his mouth or his fingers, but he could start there, and ease away his wariness. Fingers tried to hold him close, tugging at his hair, but he kissed her nose and moved down her body, touching and tasting, even as he lost the feel of her hand on his long neglected cock.

 

It had been so long, and though he could sense her urgency, Hades wanted to take his time, reacquainting himself with her. Moans and the soft hitching of her breath spurred him on, her breasts firm in his hands, her nipples growing stiff between his lips and fingers. "Persephone..." he whispered into her, tasting all of her as he moved down, kissing her abdomen, with no small amount of sadness, but he would not linger, not when the thick scent of her arousal beckoned to him.

 

His cock leaked, his hips jerking as he breathed her in. Persephone lifted her legs, spreading herself wide for him and Hades shuddered, pressing his mouth against her. Fingers tangled in his hair again, keeping him pressed there as he lapped and sucked and gave light nips. She was already so wet for him and he slid two fingers into her tightness.

 

The grip on his hair bordered on painful, but he ignored it, just enjoying hearing his wife in pleasure after what seemed like an eternity. Her moans, her gasps, the way she clenched around his fingers, all exposed to him and reveling in being entirely his.

 

He pulled back, licking his lips absentmindedly. Persephone was trembling, her eyes half-lidded, her entire body flushed. She glowed even as her hair grew darker and darker, to match his own. He had missed her, all of her, a pit of regret at distancing himself from her threatened to overtake him, but she tugged at him, her fingers digging into his hair, his skin, keeping him close to her.

 

"Please..." she begged of him, and this was a plea that a god would answer.

 

"I am here..." he whispered, moving up to kiss her. He grew more confident, even if fears still tugged at him. But she was here, Persephone laid herself out before him, she kissed him and took his cock in hand, urging him forward, urging him down as she canted her hips, her thighs spread wide for him.

 

"Hades..." Her whimper sent a shudder through him and he let himself be guided to her wetness.

 

"P-Persephone," he stuttered, bracing himself on his forearms as his cock sank into her. She groaned, pushing herself up to meet him, to take more of him and he relented, lowering his hips, so that he could push fully into her.

 

They stayed like that for a long moment, breathing heavily as they adjusted to one another. He felt as if inexperienced, wishing to ravage her, but he held himself still, fisting the furs around her head. She pulled him down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, moving to his mouth and he was slow to react, focusing too hard on not hurting her.

 

"I am not fragile," Persephone breathed out, rocking into him, rocking against him and threading her fingers through his hair, to hold him close. "Please..."

 

He gasped, feeling her clench, her thighs tight against his hips and he pulled away, pushing back in. It was slow, but he did not trust himself to move any faster, already feeling the pleasure building, low in his belly.

 

Her mouth was upon him again, her nails scratching his face, but he did not mind so much, kissing her and moving with her, feeling her every tremble and spasm, relishing the way she gasped into his mouth and broke away to moan out.

 

The scent of her was enough to drive Hades mad, the way she smelled of flowers and sunshine. How warm she always was, no matter how long she spent in the Underworld with him. She was his light and his flower and he gasped out as she grew tighter around his cock.

 

So long it had been, the both of them so desperate to be with one another, and it was only he that kept them apart... His folly and his fear and he could only push into her now, desperate to have her know just how much he loved and cared for her.

 

"Yes!" she gasped out, arching back, gripping his shoulders with all of her bruising strength. She was tight and wet and it was too much, his pleasure at the edge and he could feel how close she was, too.

 

But fear, it was still there, the dread of repeating that most terrible day and he tried to pull away, but she dug her nails in, like claws and held him there. She was strong and she was powerful, and it was only his own fears that made him struggle to pull away.

 

“P-Persephone, pl-please let me!” he gasped out, so close, trying so hard to keep from spilling inside of her as he felt her tightening around him. He tried pull himself from her, to not spill inside, but her legs were around him, her ankles hooked behind his back and he was forced down. She was always so much stronger and more powerful than he was and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. Their hips ground against one another and he knew they were both desperate for release. All of his focus was on her, hearing her gasps, feeling the way she tightened around him, the way her nails dug into his back and left marks. 

 

The fear of causing her more pain had him wishing to pull away, to spill on the bedding, but he knew that taking himself from her would only cause her to feel rejected and… 

 

She was radiant and beautiful and he choked out a cry as his orgasm flooded him, his body tense as he pushed into her over and over, grinding his hips into her, feeling the wetness that spilled from her as she tightened and threw her head back, crying out in his ear.

 

Exhaustion overtook him, overtook them both and he smiled as he collapsed, still inside of her. She was warm, laughing softly as she held onto him tightly. Her strength impressed him and he smiled to himself. What a fool he had been, to deny her and neglect her and keep himself from her for so long.

 

How could she heal, if he neglected her and if he dreaded their intimacy for the rest of eternity?

 

"Hades..." she gasped out, kissing at his ear and his temple and he shuddered, more pleasure wracking through him, feeling more seed leak into her.

 

"Persephone..." he breathed out her name, his hands digging into her shoulders as he raised himself up, but she would not let him leave her body and he did not wish to leave her.

 

"No matter what the Fates decree for us, my husband... You cannot leave me again..." she whispered, peppering his face with kisses.

 

He was shaking, his arms straining as he held himself over her, her legs still wrapped around him, and she was shaking too. "You are my light... You are the bloom of my heart, my wife, Persephone."

 

"My husband, Hades..." Her arms wrapped around his neck and they kissed and for the first time in a long while, he felt whole and at peace, the thorn in their hearts plucked, so that they both could heal, together.


End file.
